1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery management system, and more particularly, to a battery management system capable of detecting a voltage of a battery cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery management systems must detect a voltage of each battery cell within a battery pack when the battery pack is charged or discharged, to further determine whether the each battery cell is normal. The battery cells are connected in series in the battery pack.
Taking a battery pack comprising sixteen battery cells as an example, if the maximum voltage provided by each battery cell is 3.75V, the maximum voltage provided by the battery pack is 60V in total. Typically, a traditional battery management system firstly drops the terminal voltage of each battery cell in the battery pack via the voltage dividers, and then selects a specific battery cell to measure the dropped terminal voltage of the specific battery via a multiplexer. After dropping the terminal voltages, the voltage of each battery cell conforms to an input voltage range of the subsequent circuits, thus avoiding damage to the devices implemented in an integrated circuit (IC). However, each battery cell needs a voltage divider. When the number of the battery cells of a battery pack is increased, the quantity of the voltage dividers is also increased, thus increasing the cost of the battery management system.